This project involves the calibration of sensitivity and resolution in electron microscope autoradiography for quantitative application. The factors studied are, for instance, section thickness, emulsion-developer combinations, heavy metal staining, the energy of the isotope, and radiation dose. In addition, procedures for soluble compound autoradiography and for special conditions such as negatively stained or shadowed specimens are being considered.